The present invention relates to clips and more particularly to such a clip which can conveniently and rapidly be assembled, and is suitable for mass production.
Several clips have been known for use in holding objects together. FIG. 1 illustrates a clip according to the prior art which is generally comprised of two symmetrical clamping plates (1), (2) secured by a pin (4), and a torsional spring (3) sleeved on the pin (4) with its two opposite ends (10), (11) respectively stopped against the clamping plates (1), (2). The clamping plates (1), (2) each have a knob (4) or (5) for pressing the hand, two vertical side walls (6), (7) at two opposite sides, and a curved clamping end (12) or (13), wherein each vertical side wall (6) or (7) has a pin hole (8) or (9) aligned with each other for fastening the pin (4). This structure of clip is not easy to assemble because the outward spring force of the torsional spring (3) tends to push the two clamping plates (1), (2) apart from each other during the insertion of the pin (4) and, the two opposite ends of the pin (4) must be hammered into heads or clinched, to lock them into place. Further, this structure of clip is not as practical in use because the two opposite ends (10), (11) of the torsional spring (3) are respectively stopped against the two clamping plates (1), (2) at offset locations causing the clamping ends (12), (13) to bear a torsional force, and therefore, a stable clamping effect is not easy to achieve.